If at First You Don't Succeed
by Glacey
Summary: Green challenges Red to a classic one on one match in a video game. Who will win? RedxGreen GreenxRed Originalshipping


All was quiet in the City of Viridian. The gym was closed for the next few days for repairs from a previous battle Green had with a challenger that he ended up beating. The gym leader hated to admit but it was pretty intense, as well as fun. He hadn't had that much fun in a battle against any other trainers besides Red or Gold.

Now Green was resting in his home. Coincidentally Red had come over around the same time the repairs began and now the two were enjoying an afternoon of video games. It had been quite a few years since Red had played any.

Of course it was a simple game. A player vs. player fighting game, no bets, just outright fighting.

And currently Green was kicking Red's ass. Badly.

Red's normal passive face was currently glaring at the TV screen in Green's living room. He was sitting on the floor resting against the couch. Curling his lips into a faint frown he glanced up at Green who was perched on the very front of the couch with his tongue slightly sticking out as he concentrated on the match between their two characters that danced across the screen, exchanging punches and kicks. More so of Green's character than Red's.

Red turned his gaze back to the TV again and began mashing on the buttons. Yes, he was a button masher but that was only because he had yet to figure out the basic controls of this mediocre game. He himself wasn't one for video games. But he wasn't going to complain if Green wanted to play a round or two with him even if it consisted of him always kicking his butt.

The screen began to flash and Green let out an excited whoop as there was a mighty explosion. Red threw the controls down in disgust as Green's character posed triumphantly on the screen. Feeling rather smug, Green exited the screen so that the scores could be shown. It was rather nice to know that there was something he could beat Red at.

"Wanna play again?" Green asked leaning back on the couch. "You might figure the controls out this time." He added in a teasing manner.

Red glared up at Green with menacing scarlet eyes. This meant iwar/i. He didn't know exactly how or when, but Red would wipe that smug smirk off his face somehow. Puffing his chest out a little to show some form of dominance Red picked up his controller and leaned back against the couch.

"One more round." He huffed. This time for sure he'd beat Green.

Three rounds later Green was still winning. What infuriated Red the most wasn't the fact he sucked at video games but rather Green was hardly trying. He was completely relaxed as he played. One hand was using the controller while the other lazily scratched Eevee as she dozed next to him.

One hand! He was literally beating Red with one hand! Red was not a sore loser by any means but this just did not sit well with him at all. He was going to have to change tactics.

He continued to absentmindedly play the game, making it look like he wasn't trying to think of some tricky plot so that he could win. One round later an idea clicked in his mind. If he couldn't distract him on the game, then he'd have to do it physically. His timing had to be perfect.

Red glanced up at Green to see if he was watching him. But the gym leader's attention was captured by the TV. For a second his eyes smiled as he slid the remote to his Pikachu that sat near him, watching him lose terribly.

The mouse looked down and saw the controller bump into his leg and then looked up at Red. He could sense what he was about to do and nodded, his ear bobbed to the side as he focused on the TV. Sadly enough Pikachu was an even better gamer than Red.

Once Red knew Pikachu had hold of the controller he set his plan into action and slid onto the couch next Green. Before Green could shift his gaze from the TV to Red he was already against the back of the couch with Red on top of him, his knees on each side of his hips digging into the couch.

Green blinked in confusion as Red placed both of his hands on Green's shoulders before leaning in until he and Green were a hair's breath away from each other. Seemingly soulless scarlet red eyes focused in and ensnared a pair of confused emerald ones and held them, drawing them into their abyss of hidden knowledge and power.

Red stared and stared and stared. Not a hair moved, not a single blink of the eye, not a twitch of the nose, nothing.

Finally Green had to ask what he was doing. "Err…Red?" He was slightly amused and confused by the other trainer's actions. "What are you…?"

There was an explosion on the television screen and a cry of rage from Pikachu. Green had won again. Red scowled at his failure of a plan. He turned around to see the score. iWhy the hell can't I win here?/i

Despite not being able to see the screen, Green had still managed to cream Pikachu. To Red's surprise and now wounded pride, the electric mouse and gotten a imuch/i higher score than Red ever had. Red needed a better plan.

He gaze fell onto Green again and an idea sparked in his mind. If he couldn't intimidate Green…

"So what's your next plan of distract-" Green began but Red tilted Green's face up and kissed him before he could finish the sentence. The former champion cupped the back of the gym leader's head as his fingers buried themselves into the brunette's hair.

The gym leader gulped by the sudden change in behavior Red was showing. No matter how surprised he was, he could not help himself from subconsciously dropping the controller he held securely in his hands a few seconds ago and gently tug on Red's white sleeves.

Red's kiss felt cool compared to his own warm lips. And despite how long he had been out in the cold they were quite moist much to Green's pleasure. It felt igood/i when Red ran his fingers through his hair.

Red continued to kiss him, with even more passion. He could feel Green lowering all his barriers he normally puts up in his 'game mode'. And Red was enjoying every second of the submissive Green. The kiss was deepened dramatically as the scarlet eyed boy enjoyed the sensation of Green melting into his hands like putty. A soft moan escaped from Green and inwardly Red smiled. Music to his ears.

Finally, Red pulled away. Both were gasping and Green's normally cool and confident face was flushed. "What…why?" He managed to croak.

Red smirked. He twined his finger around Green's necklace as he leaned in to purr into Green's ear. "I win."

"Huh?"

There was an explosion on the television and the two humans looked at it. Red's character was posing triumphantly on the screen in sweet victory. Pikachu looked rather smug while Eevee rolled around on the floor desperately trying to untangle herself from the cords.

Humming to himself, Red disentangled himself from an astonished Green and plopped back onto the floor, taking up the controller from Pikachu. "Want to play another round?"


End file.
